dcuniverseonlinecharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman
Born on the Planet Krypton, Superman is Earth's greatest champion. He is almost invulnerable and gifted with super-strength, super-speed, endurance, flight, enhanced sight, heat vision, X-ray vision, cold breath, and ultra-acute hearing. Only kryptonite and magic can weaken the Man of Steel... so long as he is under Earth's yellow sun. Superman stands for truth and justice against the selfish villainy of Lex Luthor and all others who seek to tyrannize Earth. Background Krypton, a planet orbiting a dying red sun, was doomed by the radioactive elements at its core and exploded, but not before kryptonian scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara rocketed their son to safety. Crashing in a remote field near Smallville, the child was found by farmers Jonathan and Martha Kent who raised him as their own. Named Clark Kent, the boy's unique abilities due to his alien heritage began to manifest themselves due to the Earth's yellow sun. Fearing for the boy's freedom, his adoptive parents encouraged him to keep his powers a secret and act as "normal" as possible. Following his graduation, Clark took seven years to explore the globe; discovering a purpose to use his abilities for the betterment of mankind. Using material from his spacecraft, he fashioned a costume that he would wear while superheroing and found employment as a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Named "Superman" by Lois Lane, Clark began a dual life as mild-mannered reporter "Clark Kent" and super hero man-of-steel "Superman". Alternate Future In an alternate future where the conflict between heroes and villains has escalated to war, Superman has left Earth to recharge his powers at the Sun. During the climactic battle in the ruins of Metropolis, Lex Luthor captures Wonder Woman and tells her to call him. After her refusal, Luthor blasts her with an electrical bolt, causing her to scream. In space, Superman hears Wonder Woman's cry and goes to her aid. After battling Luthor and killing Black Adam, Superman goes to Diana's side, only to find her mouth stuffed with kryptonite. Badly weakened, Superman is unable to defend himself when Luthor recovers and stabs him with a kryptonite-tipped spear, killing him instantly. Lex is unable to celebrate his victory, however, as not even seconds after the Man of Steel's death does Brainiac's invasion force arrive. Involvement * Superman is an iconic hero who appears at various locations in Metropolis as part of the More Than You Can Chew and Fanboy feats. If a hero encounters him he will make a comment and then disappear, if a villain encounters him he will knock them back and then leave. Heroes *When the players choose a Heroic meta character in their Character Creation, they will apprentice with Superman and get missions from him. *Superman arrives to aid the new exobyte hero fight off a large wave of Brainiac Minions at the end of the It's a Big Scary World Out There! mission *At level 30 Meta origin heroes receive a mission to enter the Daily Planet via teleporter to assist Superman against Lex Luthor, only to end up infiltrating the Hall of Doom and fighting various villains before reaching Luthor. Villains *Meta Villains will fight him twice, at Level 15 and Level 30. At Level 15, you will fight him in S.T.A.R. Labs alongside Luthor. You have to activate Kryptonite in order to weaken him. At Level 30, when you go rescue Lex in the JLA Watchtower, you fight him, only that instead, you irradiate yourself progressively with Kryptonite that was stored in Luthor's armor. Trivia *Superman first appeared in Action Comics #1 (June 1938) *Superman is voiced by Adam Baldwin. *Superman is happily married to Lois Lane. See also * Justice League of America * Superman Family External links * }} Wikipedia *Superman DC Database